The Demon's Royale
by AnonymousAK
Summary: The three Dark Guilds of the Balam Alliance, decide to see who is the strongest. Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart, and Tartarus fights to see who is supreme, and which of their teams truly deserve to be called Demons. Slightly AU and Character Deaths
1. Balam Alliance

**To most who don't know me, I'm AnonymousAK. To those who already know me, you are now granted immortality courtesy of Tartaros.**

**This story will revolve around the three dark guilds of the Balam Alliance duking it out and fighting till death do they part. The top teams of Grimoire Heart, Oracion Seis, and Tartarus will fight against one another as requested by an Anonymous sponsor who loves to see raw carnage.**

**Anyway, now I give you, the Demon's Royale**

* * *

In an unknown room, there was a meeting table with three chairs set up. Sitting on each chair were the masters of the three strongest dark guilds in all of Fiore. These three formed an alliegance of dark guilds that ruled over the lesser ones that were set up around the world. They were known and heard all around the world as the Balam Alliance.

A heavy set tanned man with several tattoos on his body sat on one chair. He wore an open furred robe, had white hair, and carried a staff with a tribal skull with a orb clenched in its teeth. This man was the leader of one corner of the Balam Alliance. His guild was the smallest, only consisting of six mages including himself. But they were just as powerful.

His name was Brain, and he was the guild master of the Oracion Seis.

Sitting in another chair was an elderly man with white hair under a helmet fashioned like horns, and a matching long beard. Aside from his robe, his most prominen feature was the eyepatch over his right eye. He was the leader of what was known as the strongest dark guild out of the three, and their goal was to reach the ultimate magic world.

His former name was Purehito, the co-founder and second master of the Fairy Tail guild. Now, he goes by the name Hades, and is the guild master of Grimoire Heart.

The head chair was personally customized to where it was fitted and decorated with skulls that were both human and animal. The one sitting in the chair, unlike the other two, was a young man with shaggy black hair. His attire was a flame striped robe and white trousers. In his hand was a tattered old book with only three letters on the cover: E.N.D.

Although he wasn't the guild master, he was a representative in his place. His name was Marde Guille, and he is known as the Demon King of Tartarus.

"Now that we are all gathered, I believe it is time for the main event," Marde Guille told his co-masters in a calm manner.

"Let's see whose of our strongest mages will survive, and who will be grapsed by Death's hand," Hades added.

"Yes, and what shall we wager?" Brain asked the two as he rested his chin on his hand.

"How about our lives...says Master E.N.D," Marde said with a slight smirk.

"Sounds interesting," Hades agreed stroking his beard.

"I'll allow it," Brain agreed.

"Very good then," Marde said with an ominous smile. "Shall we begin."

* * *

In the arena, fans were cheering in anticipation for the upcoming event. Members of various dark guilds and independant dark mages were in the stands screaming in anxiety. Guilds such as Naked Mummy, the Death's Head Caucus, Dark Unicorn, Red Hood, Harpuia, Ghoul Spirit, and Succubus Eye were present, each carrying flags of their own insignia.

At the center stage, a young man carring a large scythe floated across to the center of th arena and grabbed microphone. "Ladies and Gentleman!"

The crowd went into an uproar hearing his voice.

"All three members of the Balam Alliance, will grapple on head to head ina fight for their lives!" One dark mage threw a bottle that smashed on his head. "Hurry the fuck up!" The man's head was lopped off in an instant by a certain pink headed samurai assassin.

Erigor cleared his throat and continued. "I give you the first team that will represent one-third of the Balam Alliance."

From an open gate, seven mages emerged from it and walked into the stadium. A young man with long blond hair and psychotic red eyes pumped his fists into the air as they walked out. A goat like man wearing sunglasses folded his arms in anticipation and waiting. And a large obese man twiddled his fingers in slight nervousness. Leading them was a young woman with long raven black hair wearing a long purple dress and carrying a teal orb.

"Representing the strongest dark guild in the Balam Alliance will be their top tier mages. Each uses a form of magic that was erased from history," Erigor announced. "I give you the mages of Grimoire Heart: The Seven Kin of Purgatory!"

Rustyrose smirked and andjusted his glasses. "Tonight, will be the requiem. Tonight, we fight to our fragments content."

Erigor grinned and continued. "Next are five out of the six strongest wizards. One alone can take out entire guilds, together, they're unbeatable. I give the Oracion Seis!"

Because their guild master couldn't attend, the five decided to take on this challenge without him. Cobra, with his giant pet snake, led the other four out of the arena with a grin. "Our victory, I can hear it."

"Let's make this fast and quick," Racer said followed with a grin. "Yeah, I like the sound of that."

Midnight was busy asleep lying on a flying carpet with his head down. "zzzz."

Angel strolled in blowing air kisses to the crowd as the Gemini twins hovered on each side of her. "Let's send these guilds fly high."

Hoteye walked in with his book in his hands. "I'll fight if the reward is money. Money is all we need. Money is..."

"Shut the hell up, Hoteye," Cobra and Racer said to him.

Erigor's sweatdropped and cleared his throat. "And last but not least, the guild of Zeref's worshippers and creations. The Etherious, the curse using Demons of Tartarus. I give the Nine Demon Gates!"

Nine creatures stepped out of the third gate. By the looks of them, it was easy to say they weren't human. Except for one man who wore armor saying "Absolute Zero." Another one was a female that looked somewhat human, if you didn't count the two large horns on her head. Leading them was a bird like woman with wicked claws. While one of them with tentacles puped his four arms in the air roaring.

"Ezel, I suggest you cease that display in front of these insects," Torafusa told him with his head down in a sigh.

Keith bowed his head and whispered something. "These humans will be the offerings of Lucifer. They shall drift in the endless void."

"Can we hurry this up," Jackal snickered. "My bloodlust is growing."

"In due time, Jackal-san. Geehee," Franmalth said. "I wonder how much that bloodlust is worth."

Tempesta folded his arms and looked down trying to remember who he had killed today.

* * *

All twenty-one mages stood on their respective corners with their guild insignias towering above them. From the press box, all three of the guild masters sat with several different guild masters from other dark guilds that served as their sponsors.

They watched as Erigor grabbed the mic and announced the first mages to fight. "As you all know, this competition is to prove who the strongest Dark Guild in existence. All mages will fight, and in this game, mages can be killed."

"Hold on, I never agreed to that!" Angel protested.

Erigor ignored her and continued. "And the guild with the last standing mage or mages will recieve the ultimate prize!" He held up a light blue gem that was teleprted into a cage suspended in the air. "Our Anonymous sponsor has not only donated 999,999,999,999 jewels to the winner, but this Lacrima can grant any wish that the user can imagine, with no backstabbing effects!"

At the sound of the jewels, Hoteye dramatically passed out and was caught by Midnight's Reflector.

"_Nirvana_," Brain thought to himself. "_The destruction of everything!_" Zero argued in his head.

"_The Grand Magic World_," Hades thought

"_Death to all humans," _Marde Guille thought. "Says Master E.N.D."

But they all had a similar wish. "The destruction of Fairy Tail."

Back at the Fairy Tail Guild, Makarov sneezed on the bar stool as Erza was eating one of her strawberry cheesecakes. "Master are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just got a weird chill," Makarov responded with a shiver.

Back at the arena, two mages and a demon took their place in the stadium.

"These three are the coolest of the Dark Guilds, and are destined to have their asses whooped by a certain pink headed fire breathing bastard!" Erigor announced.

Back at Fairy Tail, Natsu woke up from his nap and sneezed. Lisanna, whose lap his head was lying on was surprised at his sudden action. "Natsu, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just got weird chill," Natsu responded before ultimately going back to snoring on her lap.

Back at the arena, Cobra of Oracion Seis with his pet Cubelios, Zancrow of Grimoire Heart, and Jackal of Tartarus prepared themselves to fight each other. Cubelios hissed at the two as Zancrow bursted into black flames, and Jackal snickered, thinking he had already won.

"I can hear your defeat," Cobra grinned.

"When I'm done, you two will be ashes beneath my boots," Zancrow decleared.

"Get ready to meet hell's embrace," Jackal snickered.

Erigor used his wind magic to fly out of the Death Zone. "Who will be called the true Demons? The six Demons? The seven Demons? Or the Nine actual Demons? Without a further ado, I give you all the Demon's Royale!"

* * *

**Alright so this is slightly AU. I was in my class catching up on the Tartaros Arc, finding out that Oracion Seis got out of prison. Sorry to spoil for those who haven't read it. So I thought to myself, what it would be like if the mages of the strongest Dark Guilds duked it out in a fight to the death? Well here it is.**

**If there are any matchups you had in mind, feel free to leave a review so I'll see what I can do. Just so you know, there will be character deaths. **

**So E.N.D hasn't made his appearance yet. So instead in his place will be the Demon King, until Mashima-sama decides to present him.**

**AnonymousAK out.**


	2. Natsu's Rivals Clash

**Here's Chapter 2**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Poison Dragon Roar!"

"Flame God Bellow!"

"Exploding Spiral!"

All three of their attacks collided and brought out a devestating white explosion that covered the field in flames. In under a minute, all of it was sucked out on account of Zancrow's magic. The flames dispersed revealing a badly burned Cobra and Jackal.

"What is this guy?" Jackal asked. "He's some kind of a monster."

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black," Cobra replied pointing to his ears and tail. He rushed towards Jackal and struck him with a spinning kick. "Poison Dragon Spiral Jaws!" Cobra suddenly dodged and Zancrow's black flamed fist met Jackal's cheeks and he was sent flying.

"Where did that dragon hunter go?" Zancrow looked up as he was suddenly smashed into the ground via Cobra's fist. "Poison Dragon Iron Fist!"

Jackal, who was lying on the other side of the stadium, gritted his teeth as he stood up and walked towards the both of them as they brawled amongst one another. "Gentlemen?"

The both of them turned towards him as Jackal snickered. "I must say I've never seen someone who could fight on my level. Allow me to commend you both before you both meet a grueling defeat."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Zancrow sneered. He suddenly looked to his arm and noticed there was a marking on the palm of his hands.

"What in the hell?" Cobra noticed the same marking was on his foot. He turned to Jackal, who sneered. '_Any person who touches me becomes bombs themselves.' _His murderous grin made Cobra widen his eyes as he held out his hand. "Fly Cubelios."

As his serpent friend took flight, both Zancrow and Cobra detonated in an intense explosion that sent them both flying. Their bodies slumped on the ground in utter defeat.

"AND THE WINNER IS JACKAL OF TARTARUS!" Erigor's voice rang out as Jackal stepped on both of his fallen opponents, pumping his fists into the air. "I'm surprised you two are still alive."

"LET'S GET INTO A QUICK INTERMISSION AS THE PENALTY GAME WILL SOON COMMENSE!"

* * *

"How disappointing," Brain sighed in frustration as one of his markings disappeared. He wasn't as worried as long as he was still kicking.

"Yes," Mard Geer said as he carressed the book of his guild master. "Jackal is quite the most violent of Zeref's creations.

"I never expected Zancrow to fall so easily," Hades said. His expression clearly said he didn't care in the slightest as he took a sip of wine.

At that moment, Klodoa entered in after bringing down a plasma screen TV for them to view. "My kings, the penalty game is starting." He turned it on and the image showed both Cobra and Zancrow, tied to tables with magic sealing bands that kept them restrained. The camera shifted to Lamy as she stood next to a large slot machine.

* * *

"Welcome to the too bad for the Loser, penalty game," Lamy squealed in what sounded like excitement. She skipped towards both Zancrow and Cobra as one of the Tartarus members brought forth a table full of surgical tools that belonged to a torture chamber (Or Kyouka's late nights with Sayla).

"You two ready?" She asked pinching their cheeks.

"Get off me bitch," Zancrow growled.

"Go fuck yourself," Cobre spatted.

"I already did seeing Jackal-kun beat you both," Her demeanor changed drastically pointing to the slot machine. "Yakdoriga-chan."

The frog like demon nodded and pulled the lever with one of it's tentacles. The slot bars were going down in different directions.

"Let's see what Cobra-chan get's first," She said.

"Cobra-chan?" Cobra repeated freaked out at the young girl's freaky attitude. The slot lever was pulled again and the machine made it's first two stops. "Both landed on the heart symbol. "Oh shit!" Cobra yelled thrashing about knowing what was coming. To his surprise, the third one landed on the symbol that meant right eye. Lamy banged on it with her fists. "Stupid piece of shit doesn't work right."

The constant banging made the slot result change, and all three were unanimous.

"Oh fuck that!" Cobra thrashed as Lamy was licking her lips. "Your right eye it is," She said taking out a three clawed scoop like device as several guards restrained Cobra's head and used a device to keep his eye wide open. Cobra could not move at all and was completely at her mercy. "Just get it over with."

She approached him and placed the contraption gripping his eyes as she proceeded to pull it off. Cobra couldn't help but scream in immense pain and agony as he felt his eyeball tear from his cornea. The feeling was so horrible that not even the author wanted to describe how it felt for his own sake, and thanked God he would never get to know what that feeling was like.

"Don't stop, you're making me wet," Lamy moaned with a heavy blush as blood splashed in her face. The feeling was like a refreshing morning with Jackal in her sick fucked up mind. "Jackal-kun~I'm almost there."

Cobra's yelling was so loud that he felt his own ears about to burst. The pain finally stopped and he took deep breaths as he finally managed to calm down, the pain of course was still rampant and unimaginable.

Cobra was wheeled out as Yakdoriga turned on the slot machine. "Your turn, Zancrow-kun. Or, if you want, you can take me instead of facing punishment."

"Hey Froggy, pull the goddamn lever!" Zancrow immediately said. Yakdoriga grabbed onto it and pulled it. The slot stopped and Zancrow's mouth widened as Lamy pulled out hedge clipper.

"Your penis," Lamy giggled as she readied herself

"Tch, whatever."

***20 Seconds Later***

"YAAAH!"

"I JUST CAME!" The bunny earred girl screamed in ecstacy.


	3. Flying Angels and Soaring Demons

**Sorry for the late update. I have been extremely busy and plan to post more for this chapter. Now that all of the Nine Demon Gates have had their abilities explained, I can post a lot more.**

**With that, here's chapter 3**

* * *

After Zancrow and Cobra's crushing defeat and penalties, Erigor flew up to the center with the microphone in his hands. "**And now ladies and gents, I give your next match!"**

On one side of the arena, Angel walked in with a confident smirk, and on the other side, Caprico walked in.

"**Because of Tartarus's recent win, they are safe. For now, I give Angel of the Oracion Seis against Caprico of Grimoire Heart." **Erigor announced. **"Let the bloodbath commence!"**

"Caprico, one of the Twelve Zodiac," Angel said. "Why is he in Grimoire Heart?" Wasting no time, she pulled out her first key. "Gemini." The twins popped out hovering in the air.

"Piri piri, is that Caprico?" Gemi asked.

"Goat man," Mini added.

Both twins transformed and took the form of Caprico. After a minute, they returned to normal and whispered in Angel's ear. Their words gave her a surprised look, to which she then nodded.

"I see, so you too are a Celestial Spirit Mage," Caprico said. "And you have Gemini, of all of them." He waved his hand. "Open, hunter of Belparaso, Samagui."

The archer appeared out of thin air and already had his arrows aimed at Angel, who yawned in response. He responded by releasing several arrows at once.

"Alright then," Angel sent the two away and pulled out two new keys. "Come forth, Aries, Caelum."

Both the Ram and Chisel popped out. "I'm sorry, but did you call?"

"There's no need for apologies. Just take him out," Angel ordered.

"Of course, Wool Wall!" A wall of pink fluff appeared taking out the arrows, and Caelum sooned shot a beam that had taken out Caprico's man.

"Thank you, you two," Angel said sending them away.

"I was hoping to have a little more fun," Caprico raised his arms and a black smoke appeared from them. "I'll now use my Human Enslavement magic: Huma Raise!"

"Sorry, but I don't take orders from anyone," Angel told him taking out another silver key. "Open, gate of Canis Minor, Nikora," The small, blue creature with white stipes came out and got caught in Caprico's attack.

"No, what have you done!?" Caprico yelled as he stopped the spell, despite that, he was too late.

"Human Subordination, a peculiar Lost Magic that can only be used on humans," Angel explained. "Anything non-human, well, you already know."

A black mass flew out of Caprico and into the body of the small Nikora. He immediately stood back up and looked to his hands. "What did you do? You bitch!"

Angel walked up to the latter and picked him up. The smal creature struggled in her arms. "You look so cute...Zoldeo," She said throwing him over her shoulder as if it was nothing.

She then walked up to the passed out goat man as he grogilly began to stand up. "What happened?"

"Capricorn? Are you feeling alright?" Angel asked him as the latter stood. "Where's Zoldeo-sama?" He looked down as the small Nikora that was pummeling Angel's leg, only to be picked up by the head by Capricorn, who glared as the latter as he gave him a cheesy grin.

"Capricorn...hey," He said putting a hand behind his head. "Glad to see your looking well."

"Excuse me miss, but may I?" He asked Angel, who merely waved her hand. "Go right ahead."

After the following five minutes, Capricorn, now free of Zoldeo's control approached Angel as the latter lied there with several welts in his head.

Capricorn approached Angel and looked around. "Where exactly am I?"

"I'll explain everything later," Angel told him. She then proceeded to hold out her hand. "How about you become my Celestial Spirit?"

"I'm afraid I cannot," Capricorn politely refused. "My key should be in possession of Lucy Heartfilia-sama."

"Then let me temporarily be your contracted mage," Angel said with sweetness in her voice. "Once I find her, I'll giver her your key."

_'And definitely kill her while I'm at it.'_

Capricorn held his chin in thought and nodded. "Deal." As the two shook hands, the bell signifying the end of the match rang.

**"AND THE WINNER IS THE LOVELY ANGEL OF THE ORACION SEIS! LET US NOW PROCEED TO ROUND TWO!"**

* * *

**"REPRESENTING TARTARUS IS THE LOVELY, BUXOM FOX WHO WILL ENCHANT YOU AND MAKE YOU LITERALLY RIP OUT YOUR HEART. SAYLA!"**

On one side of the ring, Sayla of Tartatus walked out in a calm manner. Her long black hair flew in the wind as if there was a personal breeze just for her. Her long creamy legs under her kimono swayed to the side like a model. And her cleavage bounced with every step. Everyone in the stadium was in an uproar at this alluring figure.

**"And then there's Kain Hikaru of Grimoire Heart."**

Meanwhile on the other side, Kain Hikaru of Grimoire Heart walked out stuttering. His unruly black hair made the wind scream in terror as it tried its best to get away from him. The same went for all the food in the stadium. His giant, meaty legs chafed threatening to set the place ablaze, and his man tits (which were bigger than Saylas) threatened to snap out of those uncomfortable leather straps. Everyone in the crowd had paid five dollars for barf bags at the sight of him.

"um...uh," He said twiddling his fingers. "Can I...oweee."

"Spit it out," Sayla said.

"Please let me touch your huge melons!" He wasted no time and held his hands out ready to grope her as he charged at the curvaceous demon, who jumped up in the air and kicked him in the back of the head, only for her foot to find itself tangled in his unruly jungle like hair.

"How repulsive!" She cried out in disgust.

Kain nodded and flicked his head forward, sending her flying. Sayla gracefully landed on her feet and stared at the man, who was now doing some weird little dance until he noticed her glare. "Listen babe, if you want to get back with me all you have to do is ask." He told her.

Sayla took a second to analyze her opponent. "_Every opponent has a weakness. Think, I'm dealing with a an unruly creature that looked as if he was the result of countless inbreeding. He has the strength of a bull, good speed, and the brains of a...well actually no brain at all. He's hopeless with any type of woman and most likely masturbates to that doll attatched to his belt-" _She stopped realizing the voodoo doll attatched. _"__Ushi no Koku Mairi. A cursed doll, got you."_

"Hey there," She said in a seductive voice tha made Kain stand back in embarassment.

"Wh-What re you?"

He stuttered seeing her reach fpr the top of her kimono. "Tell me...do you love big breasts?"

"Yes! I love them witha passion!" Kain yelled out with blood spurting from his nose.

"I'll show you mine if you want," Sayla said. "But first, that doll on your belt."

"Oh, Mr. Cursey," Kain stupidly grabbed the doll and held him out. "Hold on," He took out one of his hairs and hastily stuck it on the doll's head. "Now then, do you want to touch all over him and maybe put him between those huge sweater kittens."

"Grip the head," Sayla said.

Kain did as told and placed the entire head between his fist. (Something that he was definitely used too)

"Now tear off its head." Sayla ordered.

"But if I do that, then-"

Sayla moaned loudly with a large blush on her cheeks. "My body is so hot! I can't control it," She started holding her breasts out ready to flash them. "My breasts want to come out."

Steam came out of Kain's nose as he yelled out. Without hesitation, he pulled out the head of his doll just so he could see them. However, just like the doll, his head began to seperate itself from the rest of the body and flopped to the floor, a cheesy grin was etched across his face as blood was spurting from his nose.

"Oh sick." Some of the members of the crowd yelled out

"Brutal." Others said

"Thank goodness." Every member from the Seven Kin said as well as Hades.

"**And the winner is Sayla of Tartarus!"**

"Keith-sama, do you want the corpse?" Sayla asked her teammate. The skeleton priest shook his head. "No thanks, even I have standards."

"Oh well," Sayla held out her hand and the headless body stood up. "Pick up your head and walk out of here. Find something heavy to weigh yourself with, and sink to the bottom of the ocean."

The corpse picked up its head and did a sodier salute despite not having a head. In one last attempt, he pointed to her ample bust, to which she sternly told him. "No."

He lowered his headless stump in disappointment and walked off into the setting sun clutching his head like a bowling ball.

With that, five of the Oracion Seis still remain. Tartarus still had all nine of their members and Grimoire Heart found themselves missing one.

(Not that it mattered to anyone)

* * *

**End of chapter**


	4. Fingers!

**It's almost the end of the holidays, and I'll be away on vacation. So I'll be giving you an update of all my stories, as a way to cap off 2014, and to start off 2015. I also came up with some New Years Resolution for this year.**

**1) Finish the Demon Chronicles, Demon Royale, and Grigori's Heart Circus**

**2) Come up with two or three new stories. One for Black Bullet, and the other for Avatar, Fairy Tail, or the Irregular at Magic High School. Anyone who doesn't know the first and last better catch up on it. **

**3) Gain at least 3 Beta readers**

**Also, I have a proposal for a contest. Who can draw the best of my OCs.**

**Anyone who can draw the best of the following OCs that I used, will gain the following honors:**

**Kurai or Kurai's demonic form: Will be posted as my new profile picture. **

**Kiria in Angel mode: Will be the new cover for the Demon Chronicle**

**Kurai with Levy riding his shoulder: Will be the cover of my new Black Bullet story. **

**Kurai and Kiria- Posted for the cover of Demon to Vampire.**

**Kurai holding a short sword with Kimi next to him- Posted as the cover of Rise of the Demon Sword**

**Kurai with the Reshape Will standing in front of Torafusa- Posted as the cover for Demon of the Black Dragon**

**The winners will be posted on my page. To all you Deviantart bastards out there, there are two ways to send me. **

**First, email me a posted file at Anonymousak93 **

**2nd, Post at Deviantart and PM me a link.**

* * *

"And without further ado, here are the next meatbags!" Erigor yelled out.

"RAAH!" Ezel yelled out walking (Or in his case crawling, squirming, whatever the fuck it's called) out into the arena, his four arms raised up as he looked down at his next opponent, only to cringe. "What the fuck is this?"

Midnight yawned out, upset that his nap ended so early. "I can't believe I woke up for walking calamari?"

"This'll be easy!" Ezel bursted out laughing. "Someone like him, he's too small to beat me."

"Are you doubting me?" Midnight casually asked.

"I could kill a man in three different ways with just this finger," He held up one finger, only to look shocked as it was suddenly cut of from Midnight's distort blade. "My kill finger! You killed it!"

"You were saying?" Midnight asked

A tick mark appeared on Ezel's head as he placed all four arms on his chest and made an X-shaped slash that diverted away from Midnight.

"Is that, all you got?" Midnight asked calmly.

Ezel growled and sent another slash towards him that was again deflected.

"Fuck you freak!" He tried this several more times, only for his attack to deflect and hit the stands, killing off some of the audience members while others evacuated.

After trying it, twenty more times, Ezel had enough and attempted to smash him in the ground. Before his fist made contact, three of his arms and all of his tentacles were sliced clean off by Midnight, ending their fight.

"Jesus Christ this fucking hurts!" Ezel yelled out.

"And the winner is Oracion Seis's Mac-"

"Finish that and I cut off your lips," Midnight threatened.

"Midnight! We will now proceed to the punishment game!"

Ezel sighed as he was being dragged out flipping off the entire stadium. "At least he didn't get my favorite finger."

* * *

Lamy pulled the level, only to sigh. "A finger!?"

Ezel struggled as several dark mages held out his middle fingers as Levy approached his mith hedgeclippers.

"NNNNOOOOO!"

"Oh come on!" Zancrow yelled.

* * *

**I'm sorry to disappoint if this was extremely short. I promise to do better with the upcoming year since I'm almost out of school.**

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
